


every little step is love

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AU, Based on song: Minho I'm Home, Based on song: SHINee Juliette, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Dia adalah perempuan yang pertama kali dilihatnya pada pestahomecoming. Krystal, namanya. Tidak sedingin yang ia kira.





	every little step is love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**RED.**

**(maroon)**

Teman-temannya yang lain membuat semacam sebuah kompetisi tanpa nama.

_Sudah saatnya kita punya pacar_ , kata salah satu dari mereka. _Kita sudah legal_. _Sebagian dari kita sudah bekerja sambilan, kita punya uang untuk bersenang-senang_. Bagi Minho, soal hubungan, itu tak masalah. Semua orang bebas untuk memilih hubungan seperti apa yang ingin mereka jalani. Tapi jika menjadikan cewek sebagai sebuah kompetisi, tidak. Ia sudah bersepakat dengan sahabat-sahabat dekatnya: Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum, dan Taemin, bahwa mereka akan bersenang-senang di acara ini, dan bukannya mengikuti ajang incar-mengincar para adik tingkat yang manis-manis.

_Homecoming_ baru dua kali diadakan. Tahun kemarin Minho tidak datang karena sibuk dengan urusan kampus. Dengar-dengar, acaranya agak sedikit berantakan. Baru tahun pertama, dan para penyelenggara belum banyak belajar. Minho menaruh ekspektasi besar tahun ini, terutama dengan temanya ‘pesta topeng’.

.

**(wine)**

“Aku tidak ingat junior yang itu.”

“Hitung-hitungannya, dia tingkat satu saat kita di tingkat akhir. Harusnya begitu.”

“Tapi, sombong sekali. Melirik pun tidak mau.”

“Iya. Atau, sekali lirik, langsung buang muka. Dingin.”

“Tapi sepertinya cantik. Yang bisa menaklukkan dia, hebat tuh.”

Minho mendengar bisik-bisik itu di sepanjang pesta. Saat ia bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk makan-makan bersama di sebuah meja bundar, Kibum juga mengatakan hal yang serupa. “Teman-teman kita mulai berkompetisi.”

“Untuk apa?” Jinki tampaknya tak mengerti apa-apa. Perhatiannya barangkali untuk hal lain.

“Cewek yang satu itu. Baju putih, topeng emas. Orang-orang banyak membicarakannya. Kalian pasti sudah melihatnya.”

“Aku tahu dia.” Jonghyun menyandarkan dirinya dengan santai. “Dia adik Jessica-nuna.”

“Jessica punya adik?” Jinki mengernyit.

“Dia bersekolah di Amerika. Makanya kita tidak tahu dia, walaupun seharusnya kita bertemu dia saat kita di tingkat akhir. Baru masuk saat tingkat dua.”

Jinki cuma mengangguk-angguk. Taemin tidak tertarik. Jonghyun menganggapnya biasa, karena tampaknya dia sudah mengenalnya. Kibum juga tidak begitu ingin menjadikan perempuan itu sebagai ajang kompetisi seperti yang lain. Dengan mudah dia membicarakan hal lain.

.

**(crimson)**

Puncak acara adalah ketika band yang sedang naik daun di industri musik yang diundang ke sini menampilkan lagu mereka. Semua orang bangkit dari tempat duduk, menari, bernyanyi, bersenang-senang.

Minho senang melakukan hal yang berbeda. Ia berjalan melewati meja-meja, orang-orang yang menari, orang-orang yang antusias, menguasai ruangan dengan langkahnya.

Lalu, perempuan itu muncul di area pandangnya. Minho sudah melihatnya beberapa kali sejak pesta dimulai, tetapi baru sekarang sedekat ini. Rambutnya bergelombang, hitam, hidungnya bangir. Matanya membuat Minho bertanya-tanya akan banyak hal.

Secara kebetulan, atau karena sama-sama terpana karena mata satu sama lain, mereka saling mendekati.

Minho melepaskan topengnya. Perempuan itu masih menatapnya. Secara perlahan juga melepaskan topengnya. Dunia bergerak dan menari di belakang mereka, tetapi tak ada yang peduli.

“Tidak ikut menari?”

Perempuan itu menggeleng. Topengnya sudah lepas dari wajahnya. “Tidak tertarik.”

“Bukan lagu favoritmu?”

“Bukan.”

Minho tidak ingin memandangnya lama-lama lagi. _Aku tahu aku tidak sopan_ , pikirnya. Tapi perempuan itu tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

Tak lama, sebuah tangan terulur.

“Jung Krystal. Minho-sunbae, ‘kan? Aku pernah mendengar namamu.”

“Choi Minho.” Minho membalas jabatan tangan itu. “Dari mana kautahu?”

“Aku jadi manajer klub basket. Pemain-pemain sering menyinggung namamu, atlet yang sudah lulus.”

Minho tertawa kecil. “Terima kasih.” _Untuk apa?_ Minho tak tahu, tetapi, setidaknya, Krystal tidak sedingin yang ia kira.

.

.

.

**GOLD.**

**(yellow)**

Minho bertemu lagi dengannya di sebuah museum.

Kelas Studi Film Klasik I mengadakan studi lapangan hari itu. Tujuan mereka adalah museum terbesar di Seoul, yang juga menyimpan bukti-bukti sejarah perfilman yang berkembang di Korea Selatan pasca Perang Korea, di saat Hollywood memiliki tren film _post-apocalyptic_ , tema nuklir, dan kisah-kisah horor sains. Perbandingan dengan perkembangan di Korea adalah tugas mereka hari itu.

Krystal sendirian, berkeliling mengamati, tak terganggu sama sekali. Minho menemukannya di dekat poster sebuah film lama, tema kubikel dengan warna-warna _vivid_.

Krystal mengenalinya dengan mudah, dan,

Minho mendapatkan nomor teleponnya.

Karena Krystal tampaknya suka sekali dengan seni, telah pergi ke banyak museum di berbagai kota di luar negeri, dan bisa jadi teman diskusi yang baik jika ia membutuhkannya di tugas-tugas tertentu.

(Mereka bertukar cerita sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat di museum.)

.

**(copper)**

“Aku tertarik dengan film bisu.”

“Aku punya koleksinya di rumah.”

“Krystal, apa kau punya koleksi vinyl?”

“Aku juga punya koleksi itu—kau memerlukannya untuk kuliahmu, oppa? Datang saja ke rumahku seperti biasa.”

Cara untuk menjadi dekat begitu mudah melalui hobi-hobi yang saling berhubungan. Minho, sebagai mahasiswa perfilman, sering mendapat referensi dari Krystal. Sebaliknya, Krystal, yang sekarang menjadi mahasiswa desain interior, sering sekali mendapatkan saran dari Minho untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan estetika yang dia butuhkan.

Mereka sama-sama punya lingkaran pertemanan yang luas, tetapi selalu ada cara untuk mereka berdua terhubung.

Minho, pada suatu waktu, bertanya pada Krystal tentang satu hal yang sangat membuatnya penasaran.

“Apa yang paling kaucari dari sebuah hubungan?”

Krystal, yang Minho percayai adalah seorang dengan kepribadian yang kuat dan keyakinan yang besar akan dirinya sendiri, menjawab dengan diplomatis, “Seseorang yang cocok diajak bicara tentang hal-hal yang kusukai.”

“Tapi bukankah kita juga menggunakan standar itu dengan teman-teman terdekat kita?”

Tak diduga Minho, Krystal tak goyah. “Kita akan selalu menemukan perbedaan. Apa yang kaukatakan memang benar, Minho-oppa, tetapi hati kita selalu tahu kapan akan memutuskan hal yang lain daripada sekadar membuat hubungan pertemanan biasa.”

“Dan aku, bagaimana? Apakah aku _keputusan yang berbeda_ itu?”

Krystal menelengkan kepalanya. Minho memandang mata cerdasnya, mata yang selalu tahu ke mana harus memandang. Ujung bibir gadis itu tertarik sedikit. “Aku hanya perlu memastikan beberapa hal.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLUE.**

**(sky)**

Minho tidak tahu apa yang dipastikan Krystal darinya. Perempuan itu sangat menarik, tetapi misterius pula di saat yang bersamaan. Krystal mampu membuat orang-orang melihat apa yang ingin dia perlihatkan saja; sebuah kemampuan manipulasi yang menyembunyikan sebagian dari dirinya.

Namun, pada akhirnya, Minho berhasil mengalihkan diri dari mata cerdas Krystal dan melihat sisi lainnya, sisi yang tidak diperlihatkan gadis itu dengan gamblang: sebuah cinta yang mendalam pada seseorang yang mampu bertahan di sisinya begitu lama.

(Tahu-tahu, suatu hari, Krystal, yang sedang berada di Jerman untuk berlibur bersama keluarganya, berkata: _masih ingat pertanyaanmu waktu itu, oppa? Aku menjawab, ya._

Minho harus memutar otak untuk mengingat-ingat pertanyaan yang mana. Obrolan mereka berlangsung hampir setiap hari (kadang seminggu sekali, untuk saat-saat tertentu sekarang karena mereka sama-sama semakin sibuk), dan begitu susah untuk memilah mana yang benar.

Krystal menjawab teleponnya sambil tertawa. Dia menyebutkan kembali obrolan itu dengan tepat, dia mengingat semuanya dengan sempurna.

Dan, di situlah semuanya dimulai.

.

**(navy)**

Minho kira akan sulit. Sebuah perubahan tak akan pernah datang dengan sederhana.

Tahu-tahu, pada awalnya, tak ada hal yang begitu mengkhawatirkan. Ia dan Krystal menjalani semuanya dengan biasa, seperti saat mereka berteman sebagai sepasang kolega penyuka seni, itu saja. Yang berbeda mungkin hanyalah waktu pertemuan yang semakin sedikit, kadang terhitung bulan. Ia sudah bekerja pada perusahaan keluarganya, yang bergerak di dunia hiburan, dan sesekali Minho bepergian bersama teman-temannya para pembuat film indie. Sedangkan Krystal meneruskan pendidikan desain interiornya ke Amerika Serikat, di mana seluruh keluarga intinya telah berpindah domisili dan memiliki status kewarganegaraan sana.

Kadang Minho berpikir, _akankah tetap seperti ini?_

Krystal bukanlah pacar yang posesif. Yang memutuskan sesuatu untuk pacarnya, yang mengharuskan ini dan itu, yang membuat daftar khusus _do’s-and-don’t’s_. Dia bebas dan membebaskan.

Oleh karena terlalu bebas itulah, ketidakpastian menghadang.

.

**(prussian)**

“Kau ingin menetap di sana?”

“ _Well_ , aku mendapat pekerjaan menjanjikan di sini, dan—”

“—dan meninggalkanku?”

“Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, oppa. Aku tetap di sini. Fisik mungkin punya jarak, tapi—”

“Tentu berbeda!”

Ada jeda cukup lama yang membuat Minho jadi memikirkan ulang kata-katanya.

“Aku ingin tetap menerimanya. Sementara waktu berjalan, biarkan aku memikirkannya dulu.”

“Sampai kapan?”

“Sampai salah satu dari kita memutuskan sesuatu.”

Minho menutup sambungan telepon itu tanpa salam seperti biasanya.

.

**(cerulean)**

“... _hati kita selalu tahu kapan akan memutuskan hal yang lain daripada sekadar membuat hubungan pertemanan biasa_.” Di kepala Minho, terngiang lagi kalimat itu. Sudah berapa tahun sejak semuanya berlalu? Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di pesta _homecoming_ itu, ketika Minho pertama kali bertemu Juliette-nya. Krystal akan marah jika Minho menyebutnya seperti itu, karena Romeo-Juliette adalah tragedi yang paling membuat Krystal bosan dan terkadang muak, tetapi baginya Juliette dan Romeo selalu menyimpan kesan khusus untuknya. Sebuah kisah yang menjadi _trope_ paling umum di seluruh dunia pasti memiliki sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang melekat padanya; dan itu adalah kekhasan yang mampu membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi simbol.

Barangkali, sudah sepuluh tahun. Minho tidak pandai menghitung lamanya suatu kenangan berlangsung, urutan waktu di kepalanya kadang kacau dan tertukar-tukar. Tetapi, sepuluh mungkin adalah hitungan paling mendekati jika diukur dari di mana dirinya berdiri sekarang.

Sudah seminggu Krystal tidak menghubunginya, dan ia sendiri pun tak punya niatan untuk hal itu.

Ke mana mereka akan berlabuh?

Berdua, atau sendiri-sendiri?

.

.

.

**SILVER.**

**(gray)**

Minho sudah tidak asing dengan konsep kesendirian. Orangtuanya adalah orang-orang yang sibuk, dan saudaranya sudah tinggal terpisah dengan mereka semenjak SMA, karena ia memilih sebuah _boarding school_. Ia sudah terbiasa pulang ke rumah tanpa seseorang yang menyambutnya, tanpa seseorang untuk diucapkan salam, tanpa seseorang yang menanyakan bagaimana harinya berlangsung.

Apalagi setelah bekerja, mampu membeli apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri, Minho tidak beranjak dari konsep kehidupan yang seperti itu. Krystal sendiri pun, bisa dihitung dengan jari pada satu tangan mampir ke apartemennya tersebut dan menyambutnya.

Lantas, apakah ini rumah yang ia inginkan? Apakah ia tidak ingin berubah? Apakah ini kenyamanan untuknya?

Pertanyaan itu mengusik Minho pada hari yang panjang itu, yang dimulai dengan penerbangan sebelum matahari terbit ke Shanghai untuk sebuah rapat penting dengan atasan di jaringan perusahaan dan para pemangku kepentingan, lalu kembali terbang ke Seoul lagi pada tengah harinya untuk bertemu dengan pemangku kepentingan yang lain di kantor pusat. Diiringi dengan rangkaian pertemuan lain dan terjun ke lapangan untuk memeriksa keadaan riil bersama atasan-atasannya, Minho baru pulang pada pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Saat ia baru saja memejamkan mata, sebuah telepon membuatnya terpaksa bangun.

“Halo, Minho-oppa.”

Minho langsung beranjak bangun. “Krystal?”

“Aku akan ke Korea besok, ada proyek bersama atasanku. Di mana kita bisa bertemu?”

“Aku akan memesan reservasi makan malam lusa di dekat Tower. Pukul delapan, bagaimana?”

“Kedengarannya bagus. Aku akan tetap di Seoul selama seminggu.”

“Setelah itu?”

Jeda sebentar. Minho mendadak merasa sedih.

“Aku akan kembali ke California.”

“Begitu.”

“Aku masih terbuka untuk diskusi.”

Sisi itu membuat Minho tidak ingin melepaskan Krystal pada siapa saja. Perempuan itu berpikiran terbuka, selalu memberi ruang untuk diskusi, pembicaraan yang bukan hanya soal pendapatnya.

“Ah, omong-omong, masih sempat membuat film-film indie, tidak? Aku punya kenalan baru,” kata Krystal mengubah arah pembicaraan, “dia sedang mencari rekan untuk film indie barunya yang dibuat di Seoul. Jika dia merasa cocok, dia akan merekrut orang itu untuk film yang ranahnya lebih luas lagi. Orang itu akan berangkat bersama-sama denganku nanti. Namanya Paula Kim.”

Minho langsung bersikap impulsif, “Perkenalkan aku padanya. Atur jadwal pertemuan lain dengannya.”

Mendengarnya, Krystal tertawa kecil.

“Kenapa tertawa?”

“Hidupmu penuh dengan keteraturan ya, oppa? Sekarang gaya bicaramu seperti itu. Seperti bos sekali, padahal ini untuk pertemuan santai.”

Minho tertegun.

.

**(ash)**

Minho sudah menyimpannya sejak lama, tetapi masih memilih waktu yang tepat. Minho membelinya sebelum mendengar Krystal akan pindah ke Amerika Serikat, sebelum hubungan mereka merenggang. Minho hampir saja mengubur benda itu jauh di bawah lemarinya sebelum hari ini.

Ia mematut dirinya di cermin untuk bersiap-siap untuk agenda hari itu. Rapat, menandatangani beberapa dokumen penting, ke lapangan, sebuah repetisi dari yang hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi ia memandang dirinya di kaca. Seakan-akan menemukan Krystal di sana.

_Masihkah ia menginginkan rumah yang seperti ini?_

Minho pun mengambil kotak kecil itu, lalu bergegas keluar. Pertemuan dengan Krystal masih beberapa jam lagi, tetapi ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai hari dan bertemu Krystal. Keputusannya menjadi bulat dalam hitungan detik.

.

**(whitish)**

Krystal sedang lengah, sedang menjawab serangkaian pesan yang diabaikannya sejak bertemu dengan Minho di restoran ini. Minho memanfaatkan keadaan dengan menyodorkan sesuatu di atas meja. Mata Krystal menangkapnya.

“Aku ingin mengubah hidupku. Aku ingin menemukan rumah. Rumah yang _berbeda_.”

Mata Krystal membelalak sebentar. “... Apa keputusanmu, oppa?”

“Aku akan mengundurkan diri.”

“... Itu keputusan berbahaya.”

Minho mengangguk. “Itu benar. Aku ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru. Kau mengenalkan orang baru untukku, ‘kan? Aku bisa memulai lagi passionku yang terhenti bersamanya—dan _bersamamu_.”

Mata Krystal tertuju pada kotak kecil berwarna hitam itu.

“Karena aku ingin bersama seseorang yang akan menjawab salam _aku pulang_ dariku.”

(Senyuman dan anggukan Krystal menjawab semuanya.)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: iyep, seperti yang tertera pada cerita, inspirasi utama cerita ini tuh lagu juliette (yang minstal banget sodara-sodaraaaaaaaa hahaha) dan berujung di i'm home-nya minho. kan bisa disambungin tuh wkwkwkwk
> 
> dan soal nama-nama warna di awal babak cerita ... itu cuma judul pemanis sih hehe. biar ada yang beda aja gitu. jadi yang capslock itu semacem 'judul bab', yang kecil di bawahnya 'subbab'. gitu.


End file.
